


[Podfic] 清明心 - A Pure, Bright Heart

by Hananobira



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>清明心 [seimei-shin] - purity and cheerfulness of heart; a cardinal virtue of Shinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 清明心 - A Pure, Bright Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [清明心 - A Pure, Bright Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276383) by [Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice). 



> **Author's notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> Abe no Seimei's name is written 晴明.  
> The "seimei" in seimei-shin is written 清明.
> 
> The four virtues (naoki kokoro, kiyoki kokoro, tadashiki kokoro, akaki kokoro) and their descriptions draw on several sources, including An Outline of Shinto Teachings and this post.

Notes and acknowledgements:  
I requested permission to podfic this fic from the author, Inner Voice, twice over the space of about a year and a half. The author never responded to me, and does not appear to have been active on AO3, so I am assuming the story is abandoned. Inner Voice, if you see this and want me to take the podfic down, please let me know! I will do so, no questions asked.

Thanks as always to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting!

Original Fic: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kaleidoscope/works/276383)  
Length: 00:09:20

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Seimeishin.mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Seimeishin.m4b) (13 MB).  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/%E6%B8%85%E6%98%8E%E5%BF%83-pure-bright-heart)


End file.
